Yandere Discovers the Truth
by Vocaloid-Chan1260
Summary: After killing her rivals, Ayano Aishi meets her Senpai under the Confession Tree and admits her feelings, which he returns. But she discovers- Was it REALLY necessary to murder? First fic, it's nighttime, wrote a poem, too.


**AN: A'ight, I'm tired, this is my first fic, and I feel sick… Whoa, rhymes!**

 **Like a poem.**

 **Or something.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Sorry, but I can't lie to you and say I own the Yandere Simulator. Talk to YandereDev.**

Ayano Aishi smiled proudly. She had just killed every enemy in every way. They will never speak to her Senpai again.

But now, she realized, she needed to get to the Confession Tree as soon as she could, or her Senpai would be confused with the note she had left in his locker and leave.

She had one chance.

 _One_.

She managed to find it just as the school bell rang, signifying the day was over.

But she knew- _it wasn't_.

She still needed to admit her feelings for Taro Yamada.

It was a life-or-death matter. If Taro cared not of her feelings, she was crushed. Doomed. It would have been for naught.

She was nervous. She twirled her hair as she crouched under the tree. That morning, she wore strawberry panties, hoping to boost her luck of being sweet and innocent. She even added perfume and lip-gloss.

Suddenly, she could see Taro approaching. He held the note that said,

 **'Dear Senpai,**

 **I wish to tell you something very important under the cherry tree behind Akademi.**

 **Please meet me here at the end of school.**

 **Don't be late! ;)**

 **Ayano A.'**

He looked around. "Um, hello?" Taro called.

 _Pssst!_ Yandere hissed.

"Hello?" Taro said in a quieter voice.

"OVER HERE!" She whisper shouted.

Taro walked over slowly.

When Ayano knew Taro was near(She could smell it, LOL!), she tossed an envelope at him.

It hit him on his forehead.

"Ow," he muttered and picked up the envelope.

Ayano couldn't help but giggle a little.

Taro read the note-

 **Senpai, I love you. I always have and I always will.**

 **I would do anything for you.**

 **If you got hurt, I don't know what I would do.**

 **I need you in my life.**

 **Do you return my feelings?**

Taro smiled.

He looked at the tree.

"Yes, Ayano. I love you too."

Those three magic words made Ayano shiver. _He loves me back_ , she thought excitedly.

She suddenly leapt from behind the tree and hugged Taro. Hard.

He was shocked at first, but quickly recovered and hugged her back.

Before he knew it, Ayano had crashed her lips on his.

Of course, because Taro had never kissed someone, he was a little nervous, but he kissed her back, and soon learned how to kiss. He was pretty sure Ayano did not have much experience in that category, either.

Slowly and reluctantly, the two ended the kiss.

Ayano still stayed in Taro arms, however.

"So, um, why do you like me?" she asked, slightly awkward.

Taro smiled. "I've seen you often. I think you're very pretty, and you seem smart, too. People didn't…like you very much, but I did. So when I told a few of my friends, they laughed. So, from then on, I was sorta shy about talking to you. I pretended not to notice you because I thought it would make you notice me…"

He trailed off.

"But what about the other girls, Osana, Kokona, Oka, Asu?" Ayano had been flattered but was now a little nervous.

Taro chuckled. "You mean my friends? Yeah, Osana was my friend for a long time, but I was never attracted to her. Kokona, she, well…I didn't ever feel the same way, Oka was just plain creepy, and Asu was…too…I dunno, she seemed more wrestler than girlfriend. I never considered any of them as my girlfriend, though."

"And the teacher? The nurse? That girl from the cooking club who's name escapes me? Your sister?" Ayano persisted, growing fretful.

"The teacher and nurse were just too old for me to like them romantically. The girl from the cooking club-her name escapes me, too, one of the many reasons I wouldn't date her. And my sister? Yeah, I know, she doesn't want me having a girlfriend. But I don't care, as much as I love my sister, she can't boss me around."

Ayano expression softened. So it was all for naught, just… not in the same way.

"Ayano, what's on your mind? You seem concentrated."

Ayano shook her head, and smiled. "Nothing, just thinking."

"Of what?"

"Of…your friends."

"Oh."

"…"

"What do you like about me?" Taro questioned.

"The fact that you are intelligent, that you have a good sense of humor, that you are very handsome," Ayano listed effortlessly.

Taro smiled at how she could just say that off the top of her head.

"Well, do you want to go to the Sushi bar that just opened in downtown? I've been wanting to try it out, but think you should come," Taro offered.

"Really? That would be great, Senpai!" Ayano grinned.

He grinned back. "Call me Taro."

"Okay, _Taro_!" Ayano giggled.

The new couple walked away from their school, hand in hand, and went to that sushi bar.

And Ayano Aishi murdered students no longer.

 **Sorry, I did this at night and I am tired, so I'm gonna hit the hay. Also, I wrote a poem.**

 **Reviews are nice.**

 **I like rice.**

 **Traps for mice.**

 **Cold as ice.**

 **Reviews are nice.**

 **Drop me a review, people! Kisses, and nighty-night!**


End file.
